The Shadowbolts: Their Nightmare Night
by TheBr0ny
Summary: this is a grim-dark story for Hallowe'en (Nightmare Night)


p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="center"The Shadowbolts: Their Nightmare Night/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" align="center" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Chapter 1: The Pony-Napping/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"It was a normal Nightmare Night on the year 5101YC (Year of Celestia) (2017 AD/CE) and I was just trick or treating and then I heard a creepy, ghostly voice say "Crystal Shimmer? CRYSTAL SHIMMER?"./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Then I asked "What do you want?" the voice said "We want you to join us, Meet us in the Everfree Forest in 20 mins" and before I could respond I was gagged tied up and hit with a baseball bat and then everything was just black./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"I woke up in a small room with three ponies who called themselves "the shadowbolts" and they said "We will keep you and some other ponies we Pony-Napped until you become shadowbolts"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"And as they left there were 2 guards who force-fed every-pony in the prison some grey matter and then some clear liquid that DEFENETLY WASN'T water and then we (all the prisoners) fell asleep instantly after eating and drinking the things the guards gave us./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Chapter 2: The Imprisonment/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"We woke up, front hooves tied onto the wall and all the ponies that were imprisoned by the so called "Shadowbolts" to turn us into one of them (all of us were Pegasi) meanwhile the shadowbolts teased every-pony by hovering the key just above the lock with their hooves and swiped it and laughed maniacally and after teasing everyone they ran out and the floor dropped 15" and then shook, then raised back up 16"./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Two ponies broke and screamed "fine I'll become a Shadowbolt, just stop torturing me" and then they cried./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"After the two ponies ran out to get their training, then the floor disappeared and then a fire started burning underneath me legs, I was trying to get out of the chains and fly over to the door but then when I struggled against the chains, I was chained buy the back hooves (which were dangling in the air underneath me)./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"The last thing I remember was crying while a something was poured into the air ducts and we all fell to sleep (lots of struggling in the process)/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Chapter 3: The Freedom/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"We woke up as their guards were shoving some grey matter into our throats and then some grey drink (looks like zap apple juice but the color being sucked out of it) it was also shoved down our throats and all of us started coughing./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"When the guard left all of the imprisoned started to concoct a plan to try and free ourselves from the shadowbolts and one of our ideas was to send one of us as a sort of double agent to fake being on their side and free every-pony and then let every-pony flee and every-pony decided that I, Crystal Shimmer Cloud Snow should be the double agent and then I shouted "I'LL JOIN YOUR SIDE" and then I was un-cuffed and sent in for mandatory training (mostly for recruiting) and after a day I was sent in as a guard to recruit and ""Let them fall asleep and let them eat"" and I was unsupervised and then I un-cuffed every-pony and then sent every-pony out of the prison and after we left we alerted the mane 6 and after that everything just went white./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Chapter 4: The only funny part of this story to help you recover ./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"When I re-gained vision Flurry Heart was turning me into an alicorn and she said "hehehehehehhehe alicorn hehehehehehhehe" and then everything just went white./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"When I regained vision I noticed that every-pony was gasping so I asked "What is it?" then every-pony said "yo-yo-yo-you-you-your-you're-you're an alicorn"./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"And then I gasped and then said "Wow, That Flurry Heart is more powerful than she looks"./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Everyone subsequently said "what, Flurry Heart done this, this took Celestia over 2000 years to turn any-pony into an alicorn?" then I nodded./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Then Twilight said "Do you want me to teach you magic, Magic is much MUCH span style="text-decoration: underline;"MUCH/span harder than it looks" then I said "Yes, if it isn't too much bother for you" then she said "It's not any bother at all"./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"But then Pinkie Pie started to come over put she ran over some-pony's banana peel and slipped and tumbled right next to the mirror water and then just instantly stood up and went "NOPE, NEVVVVAAAAAAAAAA" and then she ran back towards Twilight's castle and then she knocked every-pony out, Kind of like she was a bowling ball and we were the bowling pins and then everything was just black./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Chapter 5:/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"When every-pony re-gained consciences we said to Pinkie Pie "WHERE WERE YOU" she answered "I tumbled next to the mirror water and then had ran then tripped just next to Fluttershy's cottage and was tumbling to where we are now"./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Twilight said "Well at least you're the last pony to come; now we can destroy the shadowbolts"./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Then after about an hour we were at the "Safe Re-Education Volunteer Sleeping Luxury Summer" Camp run by the shadowbolts and when we were going in the condition had worsened, Ponies were being beaten with the shadowbolts, hooves on the ground, manes on the wall, blood on every fucking inch of the "Safe Re-Education Volunteer Sleeping Luxury Summer" Camp and every-pony (apart from the shadowbolts and the guards) were forced to eat their cutie marks and they were laced with cyanide and chloroform and 15 ponies were on the floor, just bleeding and nearly dead (they were only breathing and all they were saying was in a whisper "save us, save us") and after 15 minuets every shadow bolt member, guard or sympthasiser were killed and eaten by their murderers and every-pony's saviour (the ponies killed by the shadow bolts in that day was 20 ponies and they internally bleed to death due to the cyanide./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Every-pony who was alive ran out and screamed "FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM"./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"One week later Princess Celestia used her magic to destroy the center, what was deep inside of the Everfree forest./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"And Equestria was safe, For now?/p 


End file.
